Ghost Plants and Sonic X
by TwixMonster
Summary: A Request. Decoe and Bocoe find a girl in crater, and they take her to Dr. Eggman. Turns out that the girl is suffering amnesia, Dr. Eggman finds this out, and uses it to his advatage. Could this be a problem for our blue hedgehog


**This is a request I got from BestCrossoverMovies, and also, the only thing I know about Sonic is mostly from Sonic X, Sonic and the Black Knight, and Sonic Generations. This will mostly be about Sonic X since I watched that more than played the games. Also this is when Sonic and the others are in Station Square and after 'Countdown to Chaos'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Danny Phantom**

Chapter 1

Pure Chaos Discovery Prolouge

Six months passed since Chaos Control occurred, and instead of Sonic and the others returning to their home world, two islands from their world appeared. One of them being Angel Island. On one of the islands, a huge cat, Big, and his little friend, Froggy, were woken up by the sound of a crash nearby. Froggy went ahead, and started to hop toward a strange purple glowing object.. Big followed his friend to the gem, known as the Purple Chaos Emerald, and picked it up, starting to examine it. The two wasn't aware of a weird, blue moving blob, making its way toward Froggy. Once it was behind him, Froggy turned around in time for it to jump out at him, and into his mouth. Having no choice, Froggy swollowed the blob.

Big looked away from the emerald, and looked at his little friend. "Uh... What's the matter little buddy?" He asked, and looked closer as Froggy started to grow a tail. "Hey! Am I seeing things? You're growing a tail!"

Froggy then hopped around, facing Big, and then he hopped toward him, taking the emerald as he hopped. Big turned to where his friend was hopping, and started to follow, calling his name. Just then something that was glowing green, faling out of the sky, caught his attention. The object hit the ground with a loud sound, but he ignored it, and started following they way Froggy was hopping.

Two robots, a tall yellow one, known as Decoe, and the small silver one, known as Bocoe, were walking around the island for anything to report to Dr. Eggman. While they were walking, they saw green smoke coming from the green object that landed not to long ago. The two walked toward it, and looked at each other.

"What do you think it is Bocoe?" Decoe asked.

"I don't know." Bocoe answered, and looked back at it.

Just then the green smoke started to disappear, and the two robots looked in the crater. A girl with messy black hair that was shoulder length, wearing a black, spiked choker, a green dress and gloves, no shoes, vines were wraped around her body, and from what they could tell, very deep eyeliner and mascara, was in the middle of the crater, unconsious. The two looked at each other, suprised.

"It is a girl." Decoe observed, and looked back at the girl in the crater.

"Should we tell Dr. Eggman?" Bocoe asked, and watched as Decoe walked into the crater. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Decoe got behind the girl, and started to lift her up by the shoulders. "Bocoe, come help me carry her." He said.

Bocoe walked down the crater, and leaned down to pick up the girl's legs. The two carried her out the crater, and set her on the ground. The two robots looked up at each other.

"What should we do with her Decoe?" Bocoe asked.

"Let's take her to Dr. Eggman, he can figure something out." Decoe answered, and went to pick her up again by the arms.

Becoe followed by lifting her up by the legs again, and they started walking. The two arrived after a _lot_ of walking, at Dr. Eggman's base. They placed the girl on a examination table before walking into a room, where Dr. Eggman was sitting in. Decoe and Bocoe walked up behind the chair he was sitting in, and waited.

"Dr. Eggman, we have found something that you might be interested in." Decoe spoke, and Dr. Eggman turned his chair around to face the two robots.

"Really? What did you two pile of bolts find this time?" Dr. Eggman questioned in disbeliefment.

The two moved to the side as a little black robot, known as Bokkun, was pushing the table with the girl laid upon, into the room. Dr. Eggman walked up the table, placed his hand under his chin, thinking, as he examined the unconsious girl. He then turned to the two, slightly angry because he was confused.

"And why did you two bring her _here_?" He questioned them harsly, and the two started to get nervous.

"You see we found her in a crater that was filled with green smoke, and-" Bocoe answered, but was soon cut off by Decoe.

"We thought you might want to know. She looks very strange for a human, and she has vines wrapped around her body." Decoe explained.

Dr. Eggman turned back to the girl, now curious of her. He looked over her, scratching his chin in thought. _'Perhaps I can use her to rid me of Sonic once and for all.'_ He though happily, and turned to the two robots. They jumped in fear, thinking he was going to yell at them. It suprised them when they saw that his angry look turned into a happy one.

"Dr. Eggman?" Bocoe called out, nervous.

"You two did well for once." He responded, and the two sighed. "Now get out."

The two rushed out of the room, and left Dr. Eggman alone. He walked up to the table, still looking over the girl. He soon returned to his chair, thinking of a plan so he can get rid of his enemies. After almost two hours, the girl started to stir, but Dr. Eggman didn't notice. Her eyes opened, revealing full neon green eyes, but she closed them quickly from the exposure to light. _'Too bright.'_ She thought, and soon opened them once more after blinking a few times.

She turned her head to the sides, looking around the room she was in. _'Where am I?'_ She asked herself, and sat up. An image of a boy with snow white hair, and green eyes flashed in her head, and another of a boy who looked the same but with raven black hair, and blue eyes flashed as well. She put her hand to her head in pain like it hurt to remember something. _'Who was that boy? All I remember was an explosion, green sky, and being sucked into something.'_ She thought.

"Finally up, are we?" She heard a man ask, and her head looked up to see a tall, big, bald man, with a long nose and mustache, wearing sunglasses, a red jacket, white gloves, and black pants and shoes, standing before her. "Good."

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Why, I'm Dr. Eggman, and now... Would you like to give the honors of telling me yours?" Dr. Eggman asked.

The girl looked down at the floor, trying the best to remember her name. The same boy flashed through her head, but she could hear him say a name. _'Sam'_. The name sounded right, and she liked it. The girl looked back up at the man.

"S-Sam." She answered nervously.

"Pleasure to meet you Sam." Dr. Eggman said. "Now would you like to explain to me why these vines are wrapped around you? They also seem to be attactched to you."

Sam looked at the vines around her body, and held one in her hand. She felt responibility toward the vines, almost like they were her own children. As she held them longer the image of a large human-like vine, and a town covered in plants and vines, flashed in her head. More of the boy with white hair, but was glowing blue flashed as well. She ignored the images, and turned her attention back to the vine in her hand. She watched as the vine started to wrap around her arm, like it had a mind of it's own. She looked back at Dr. Eggman, making a decision.

"Their my children." She answered plainly.

Dr. Eggman raised an eyebrow, confused why she would call plants her children. He didn't make a comment about it though. He watched as Sam just continue to watch the vine that was moving around her arm. _'The vine is moving... Hmm... Maybe she could be of use.'_ He thought.

"Sam," He called her name, and she looked at him. "You seem to be thinking about something... Do you remember anything? Like where are you from?"

Sam looked at the ground, trying to think. She couldn't think of any place, and of anything else, but when she tried to remember, it came blank. She looked back up at him, and shook her head.

"No, I can't remember." She said, and Dr. Eggman's smile widen.

Dr. Eggman gestured the amnesic girl to follow him, which she did. He sat in his chair, and started to type something into a keyboard. A picture of a blue hedgehog appeared on screen, and he turned to Sam.

"Do you see this hedgehog?" She nodded. "This hedgehog has been pain in my back for a while now. You see I plan to turn this world into a greater and better one, but he keeps getting in my way."

Eggman turned back to the computer, and typed in something else. A picture with the same hedgehog, but with others around him appeared.

"These are his friends, and they too tend to get in my way." He said and turned back to her. "Do you know how to control those vines around your body?"

Sam concentrated, soon the vines went to the floor, and lifted her off the ground as her support. She looked at Dr. Eggman and nodded. He smiled, and turned his chair fully to face her.

"Then, would you help me in getting rid of Sonic and his friends so we can make this world a better place?" He asked her.

Sam was quiet for a while, and the Dr. was getting worried she wasn't buying it. After a moment of silence, Sam nodded, making Dr. Eggman mentally sigh in relief.

"Okay."

**This better be good after all the time I put into this. Since this wasn't my idea to put Danny Phantom and Sonic as a Xover, I had to do a lot of thinking how to do this first chapter.**


End file.
